


Two Unsual Servants

by IcedCappuccino (Icedcaramelcappuccino)



Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Persona 4
Genre: Gen, small appearance of Fujimaru and Mashu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedcaramelcappuccino/pseuds/IcedCappuccino
Summary: Utsumi Erice is curious with Yu Narukami inexplainable same likeness with Izanagi, and everything take a sharp turn when someone that Yu know is summoned by Ritsuka.
Series: Yu Narukami's Adventure in Chaldea Organization [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925035
Kudos: 13





	Two Unsual Servants

**Author's Note:**

> Erice has connection to Izanami is interesting. Erice background interests me (also need to read Requiem just for Voyager, he's so cute!). Yu has Izanagi as persona, the plot writes themselves here haha
> 
> So here we are, make her meets Yu fic
> 
> Uh... real multichapter fic is still in progress
> 
> Anyway, disclaimer!  
> P1 Studio of Atlus own Persona 4  
> FGO made by DW, Type-Moon plus Aniplex

“You’re weird, feel like Izanagi but at the same time not, instead like that why not efficiently become pseudo-servant of Izanagi?” A young female voice suddenly could be heard by Yu who currently reading a book with “Magecraft: An Introduction” as the title makes the grey-haired young man stops at what he’s doing. He puts the book down and pays attention to the newcomer. 

“Ah, Utsumi-san... I don’t know? The truth is... there are still a lot I don’t understand in this world despite being summoned half year ago. Like how am I even able to come back after Chaldea destroyed and what Holmes-san said before? Err... my Spirit Origin is still intact? Yeah something like that, I think? So here I am, still learning about everything here, Utsumi-san.” 

The girl with shoulder-length cut where a small red pair sticking out at right bang decides to sit next to Yu. She looks at Yu strangely. 

“Wow, you’re really a strange heroic spirit. I still unable to learn about you too. Not in acceptable way like Shiki Ryougi, but it’s frustrating for me for how you feel like Izanagi!” 

“ _At least not as frustratingly as someone from a world where magecraft and heroic spirits not exist which means this person need to learn his new world and life here. It’s kind of lonely feeling since pretty much everything different, add worse to the situation is I left behind everyone I care..._ ” Deep inside his heart, Yu misses Dojima family and his close friends. As for question about their whereabouts, he already gave up for those when a Pseudo-Singularity based on how his choice changed the outcome of everyone fates in Inaba, even the world too which suddenly appeared six months ago. 

Yu smiles thinly, “maybe because my Persona... ah how about you Utsumi-san? I only know you as Grim Reaper from Voyager-kun. For someone who can hunt Heroic Spirits sounds amazing.” 

“Persona? Yeah, you’re weird. As for me, I can hunt Heroic Spirits because dreadful spirits with hatred live inside me. I guess this is another ‘side effect’ for being a Quasi-Servant.” 

Now that’s the first servant mumbo-jumbo that Yu hears ever since he gets summoned in Chaldea. He memorizes about normal servants from dead people and some with different rules regarding how they’re in a contract with Fujimaru Ritsuka plus don’t forget Demi Servant Mashu Kyrielight whom she pretty much ‘official’ servant of the said Master. But Quasi-Servant? What kind of circumstance Utsumi Erice can be called that? Seems like rules about how servants manifest won’t stop piling up after all. 

“Quasi-Servant?” 

Erice nodded her head, “meaning I was by produced of human and servant romantic course.” 

Yu feel like reading a book about Heroic Spirits introduction last month still not enough for explaining the Servant. 

“I see... uh, if I you don’t mind my question, what kind of servant that umm... romantically involve with human that causing you born, Utsumi-san?” Might as well ask as much as he can, from how Erice talk, she seems easier to explain regarding servant topics compared to Da Vinci-chan or Holmes. Their talk is way too heavy for an ‘outsider’ like him. 

The dark-haired girl looks at Yu again, this time tiredly, “my Father is human, meanwhile my Mother is Demi-servant Izanami.” 

And that information enough knocks Yu’s calmness. His memory fighting an enormous Goddess at the end of Inaba’s mystery backs in full force that rarely shocked expression gets shown to a not so close person near him.

“I... Izanami?” 

Erice nods her head. 

Yu able to calm himself, he must accept that Chaldea will always have surprises for him in the future. “That’s quite... interesting.” 

“So, mind explaining about your Persona that causing you feel like Izanagi?” 

Yu opens his mouth to explain but gets cut out by a sudden announcement that he is being needed in Summoning Room. 

“That’s new from Fujimaru-kun. Well, I’ll explain it another time, Utsumi-san.” Yu stands up to leave the Library but Erice calls his name again. 

Yu tilts his head out of confusion, “is something the matter?” 

“Let go to Summoning Room together, better straight up to ask Master about your circumstance. He will explain it better than you.” 

Yu scratches his head, “sure thing?” 

**⥽---⥼**

Just a short walk from library, Yu and Erice ends up inside a plain design room without any furniture. The only thing that will catch everyone attention if you get in there is an intricate symbol in red color paints on the floor with Mashu’s shield in the middle and of course, another male with black hair named Fujimaru Ritsuka plus the owner of said Shield, Mashu Kyrielight. Oh, Yu and Erice notice there’s another surplus that pretty much never be seen in Chaldea at all. A girl with bob cut hair, blue hat and gothic-styled clothes is quite eye-catching. 

Yu knows pretty well someone who just summoned by Fujimaru. 

“Eh, Marie?” 

The said girl who her name is being called look up at the voice who knows her. 

“It’s... you! Youjerkstupidiotface! Why you just gone without pulling me to this place? And... what’s up with that sideboob girl beside you? Another follower of yours, huh?” 

Erice realizes the new servant talking about her then faces the gothic girl. 

“Why are you calling me sideboob? This clothes is effective clothes for combat! Wait... you... feel like... Izanami. Oh no...” After recognizing new servant, black oozes suddenly spew out from Erice body. Everyone goes alarmed, Yu calls his katana (Servant body makes him able to summon and unsummon katana at will) and chooses defense stance. 

“No, Narukami! You must go... with... everyone. This thing will devour you!” 

Ritsuka, who understands what Erice means decides to order staff to immediately rayshift. The staff at first won’t obey but after a panic explanation regarding the emergency, they get send into a safe location. 

Well, if you count a forest with monsters in them as safe place, that is. 

**⥽---⥼**

After grueling survival fight against different kind of monsters (from Skeleton up to Chimera), finally Erice black oozes stop flowing out of her body. Then four people sit under a shade of tree. 

“Next time Utsumi-chan, for safety, don’t come to Summoning Room anymore, okay? I'm sorry for this but if you really want to meet new servants... you will meet during introduction meeting to other Servant.” Ritsuka sighs tiredly. 

“Th-that’s not my reason to go to there! I just want to know more about Narukami because he’s a strange servant.” 

Marie pitches up, “nah he’s always that strange, don’t worry.” 

“That’s not what I meant. It's like... he’s Izanagi but at the same time is not. Also why are you have same sensation as Izanami?” 

Marie is fiddling with her messenger bag, “it’s because I’m Izanami.” 

That last one enough to make Mashu, Ritsuka, and Erice shut their mouth and stare at Marie with dumbfounded look. Yu aware that today will be another those tiring days of misunderstanding or extraordinary revelation kind of day. 

“I have more than one name, Kusumi-no-Okami, Izanami-no-Mikoto, Mariko Kusumi but I prefer everyone to call me Marie. Oh I’m Alter Ego servant, I think?” 

They’re still silent to process information regarding Servant Marie. Yu lets out a long sigh. 

“M-mother?” 

Yup, another long day of misunderstanding and weird explanation. 

“Why did I go out of my house just to buy ramen at night six months ago?” Yu softly grumbles in the middle of frantic explaining by Marie while Ritsuka tries to help. 

**⥽---⥼**

**Few days later**

Erice finally gets her answer for Yu’s unusual servant background and confusion regarding Marie’s status. Chaldea goes back to usual hijinks of other Servants shenanigans. Yu’s dilemma about Servant and how this world works get solves with promise of an easy lecture from Emiya, Jeanne (Ruler), Sieg, and Waver. Erice tried to help too because she felt bad to make him rayshifted forcefully. Oh, Yu ends up with a headache for two days because of that.

Now, Yu is in the middle of enjoying warm tea and a small plate of kudzu mochi in the cafeteria. 

“What a strange journey.” Yu sips his tea.


End file.
